I Remember You
I still remember your warm hand as you would brush my black hair from my eyes. Your warm and tender hand. I long for that touch once more. I wish I could take you by the hand and lead you through this cold forsaken world but that time long past. My mind is a vast forest of darkness, I have been sealed of all pleasures of this world. That includes your love. Sealed of all pleasures of the flesh, stripped of my very being and passion. Is this the noble path or the coward path? But I suppose that in the end were all a coward or scared of something, its only human nature. How I miss your warm glow, do you even remember my name? I have called you for what seems like forever. Forever I call and forever I shall wander down this forsaken path. How long must I wander? Does anyone really win, in this game of life? Does life have a purpose? in the end I suppose life really doesnt have a purpose. What is the purpose if all the ones you love will eventually leave. We die alone but we die remembered by at least someone. I guess thats what saved me all these years. I guess no one really dies when you think about it. Leave me be! You wicked memories from Satan. I can't escape your evil grasp. Your voice screaming in my head plauges my very being. I will always remember you.... Those bliss memories we have shared are my demons and my angels. These happy memories from the devil himself. Why does he torture me so? I look at your soft weak face. My eyes in tears. I love you so much.... but love is my ulimate downfall and rise. You have saved me.... but I cant save you from your disease. I can still remember when you would call me son and take me by the hand. My smile brought joy to your face. Now my smile only brings fear to you.... I will always remember you but will you remember me? You back away from me; everytime I reach to hug you. I look at your eyes and only see fear. I try to hold your hand like I did before when I was a child. However you push it away as if I am a stranger. Was it something I did? Dear almighty God! why do you torment me so?! I remember you said you will never leave me and you will always love me, I remember you said you only wanted my happiness. So why did this end in bitter tears? I have now been outcasted like a worthless animal. Maybe I am a worthless animal. I couldnt save you. I couldnt save the one person who I actually cared about. Im lost in this dark world. Im a worthless piece of trash that needs nothing but torture. God has showed me that much. I walk this dark path with no one. Lost in this pitiful so called life. I havent lived.. not since the day you lost sight of who I was... not since the day you got alzheimer's diease. Written by I love scary stories Category:Original Story Category:Creepypasta Category:Creepypastas Category:Real Life